Two Birds On A Wire
by HaliXAlice
Summary: Inspired by the song Two birds on a wire. This is just a little something I worked on in class out of boredom, yet surprisingly I do like how this turned out. :3


**Two Birds On A Wire**

 **A/N: I'm In class I need some self control.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD NOR THE SONG DON'T COME FOR ME WITH THAT "YOU GONNA GET SUED" BS THIS IS FOR ENJOYMENT AND BECAUSE I LIKE THE DAMN SONG! :T**

* * *

 _Two birds on a wire._

"Phoebe! Helga! You guys want to join us at Gerald's field?" Sid asked the two female students of P.S 119. Phoebe looked excitedly at Sid, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to spend time with her boyfriend, Gerald. "I would love to come along, Sid." She said cheerfully turning to her best friend Helga Pataki. "Will you come along with us, Helga?" She asked her smile turning soft.

 _One tries to fly away and the other, watches him close from that wire._

Helga smiled apologetically as she took a step back rubbing the back of her neck. "Ya know, usually I would love to join. But Big Bob wants me home as soon as school is over... a-and you know how over dramatic he can be. Don't want him showing up at the field scaring the day light out of our class." She said with a nervous laugh. "Maybe I'll join next time." She shrugged.

 _He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar!_

Phoebe looked at her friend worriedly slightly reaching out for the blond she stopped herself with a sad smile. "Oh, okay Helga.." She said before walking away with Sid. "Aw, man. She always say she's going to come next time, but she never does." Sid whined holding his hands behind his head. Phoebe nodded looking down at the side walk. Then throwing a small glance over her shoulder. To her slight surprise, to see Helga looking down sadly at a small piece of golden jewelry she had never seen before.

 _I'll believe it all, there's nothing I won't understand._

"You know what, Sid. I apologize, however I believe I must decline your invitation to join the others at Gerald's field. Please do tell Gerald that I will see him later at his house however." She smiled. Sid looked at her confused, yet before he could even speak. Phoebe had already started running away to catch up with her bestie. "Helga!" She young teen yelled.

Helga jumped and quickly wiped her tears away. Spinning around she looked at Phoebe puffing out her cheeks instead of glaring at her like she would have done to anyone else. "Geez, Phoebe. I thought you left with Beetle boots." She said putting her hand on her hip. Phoebe looked at her friend panting a little from her run. Before getting back to her feet feeling determined.

 _I'll believe it all, I won't let go of your hand_

"I did, but then I decided that I rather be with you instead." She smiled pulling her hands towards her chest and tilting her head to the side slightly to add that extra top off of innocence. Helga smirked giving a small chuckle as she leaned her back against the wall of the alley way. "Phoebe you don't have to watch over me, I'm a big girl." Helga joked humorlessly.

Phoebe looked at the blond with worried eyes. "Helga. You know that I am well aware of how capable you are, at taking care of yourself.." _"For the most part,"_ She mentally added. "I-It's just..." She tired to continued, yet trailed off lacing her fingers together in front of herself. Helga looked at her with a soft glare. "It's just what, Phoebe?"

 ** _Two birds on a wire, one says come on and the other says I'm tired._**

Phoebe couldn't bring herself to look into her friend's eyes. "Helga, I must admit... You have me very worried, you're showing such disinterest. I-In nearly everything!" The little teen said thrusting her soft brown eyes, into the taller girl's icy blue ones. However this time, Helga wasn't expecting the look of care in them.

She wasn't sure why she was so surprised, she knows that Phoebe is one of the VERY few people that cares about her. "Helga, please... Talk to me." Phoebe softly pleaded.

Helga looked away hugging herself slightly. It was rare that she would ever feel _vulnerable_ around Phoebe. Helga looked down placing her hands above her own shoulders, as a way of hugging herself in a much firmer way, as if to keep herself grounded. "The sky is lower casted." She whispered. Phoebe looked up to see that there were a few dark clouds in the sky. "I forgo-"

"I'm sorry."

Phoebe looked at her best friend in shock, she hadn't heard Helga apologize or sound that _soft_ in years. Helga slid down the wall pressing her back against it. "I'm sorry, Pheebs. I don't even have the energy to put a front up, so you win. I'm sorry." Helga said tilting her head back against the wall. The small Asian girl sat down next to the blond carefully, gently pulling her dress under her for something to sit on. "Helga...You really miss Arnold, don't you?" She asked, although they both knew the answer.

 _I'll believe it all, there's nothing I won't understand_

Helga opened her eyes, still looking at the cloudy sky. "Sometimes, it really hurts to breath, Phoebe." The teen whispered a few tears finally trickling down her cheeks. Phoebe, heart broke at the sight. It really does something to you, when you see a strong person cry. Phoebe felt tears of her own swell in her eyes. She could only imagine the pain Helga was going through. To finally get a taste of something you always longed for, only to have it snatched away.

And Helga couldn't even be mad, she could only smile and be happy for the only person she's ever loved and been happy with. "Oh, Helga..." Phoebe cried hugging the girl closer. She didn't expect Helga to return the hug, and she didn't. Yet she did lean deeper into Phoebe's embrace, shacking softly.

Phoebe winced in pain and hugged her friend closer, softly stroking Helga's long smooth hair, Phoebe nearly looked like a mother trying to sooth her wounded child. And it worked, slowly but surely, Helga closed her eyes calming down slightly. "I miss him.. I miss him so much, Phoebe. It really hurts sometimes..." Helga whispered closing her eyes tightly.

Phoebe hugged her friend tighter, hiding her face in the crook of Helga's neck crying softly, she didn't know what to do or say. "I promise, I'll always be here for you, as your best I swear, I'm here for you Helga." She swore. Phoebe has always been loyal to Helga, and she found it an honor that she was as close to her as she is. All she wanted to do was help her friend smile.

Helga sat there pressed against her friend, her eyes wide with shock, and tears rolling down her cheeks freely. She relax into Phoebe shoulders feeling grateful to have someone like Phoebe by her side. She hugged her dear friend just as tightly as she was being hugged. "Thank you, Phoebe." She said softly.

 ** _I'll believe it all, I won't let go of your hand_**

The two girls then quickly broke away when there was a loud clap of thunder. In a matter of seconds the girls felt the down pore of rain around them. They looked at each other, then Phoebe started to giggle while Helga chuckled. Pull the both of them to their feet, Helga smiled at the smaller girl as gravity and the rain pulled her hair down.

"Hey you want to go back to my house? Miriam should be home from work by now, and starting on dinner soon, we could help?" She offered. Phoebe smiled at the girl before her, then eagerly nodded her head. "Your house is closer anyways." She smiled. With that the two girls soaking wet, walked back to the Pataki house hold. Content smiles on their faces even as the rain ran down their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to end this on a sad note, but I could never do something like that to Helga and Phoebe**

 **LIFE WITHOUT PHOEBE: *about to say something***

 **A/N: *quickly throws book out the window* Yes I could never do something like that to Helga and Phoebe. Now let me get back to class, I swear I have no self control =-=**


End file.
